


She Lives in Death

by colorofakiss



Series: A Horror of Final Girls [1]
Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphization of Death, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: Clear knows better than to run from Death, she knows it's better to live instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ode to a final girl, upon a rewatch of Final Destination I was overcome by feels for Clear

Death is coming for them, but Clear can say that of any person really. The only difference is that she knows without a doubt that she doesn’t have very long. Death is coming, so Clear lives.

She lives.

They leave Paris with heavy hearts and at first Alex can’t tame his anxiety enough to enjoy Rome. He wants to wrap her in a bubble, stick her somewhere where nothing can reach her, where nothing can touch her. But if she’s going to die, she wants to go having fully lived. 

She finds the busiest street she can and darts into it, the honking of angry drivers drowns out Alex’s sharp shout as he follows her into the middle of it. Before he can pull her back to the safety of the sidewalk she tugs him into her arms and slides her mouth against his in a kiss that lingers. All around them cars fly by, flowing past them as if they aren’t even there. 

“It’s not my time yet,” she whispers in his ear. His answering kiss leaves her wondering if Death will suffocate her. Being breathless isn’t so bad. 

Alex doesn’t forgo all of his fear but now when he looks at her he’s no longer looking through her for the next foreshadowing. 

Clear lives.

She lives the most in the quiet moments of morning, in the found peace of Alex’s arms, his heart beating steadily under her cheek. And she loves. There wouldn’t be any point in living if she didn’t. 

She lives furiously, and longingly, and with more acceptance than she thought she’d ever have. 

Until Alex pushes her out of the way of a falling brick. 

She learns there are different ways to die than just death. She loses Alex, and maybe she never really had him, not in the way Death did, but he still felt like hers just the same. 

Guilt makes her bitter, but it’s the resentment that breathes into her petty vengeance. She'll stay alive just to spite Death, just to ruin the grand scheme.

She lives.

It's not much of a life. It's four padded walls and meals carefully chewed, but it's living. Every breath means another second of triumph with no end game in sight. Clear pours over the notes Alex left behind, his obsession filling her stolen time. She memorizes his handwriting and wishes it wasn’t the only thing she had left of him. 

Time passes, she doesn’t keep track of it, but she knows she’s overstayed her welcome when Kimberly shoves into her cell with outrage set in her shoulders. At first she scoffs at her Death hunted companion. Clear couldn’t even help her friends, couldn’t save Alex, she’s no use to anyone so she pushes Kimberley away.

Go away, go away, do not make her break herself open again. 

Clear lives. 

There is no better way to honor Alex than this. She finds and arms Kimberly with as much as she knows of cheating Death. She doesn’t shy away from putting herself in between the ones Death stalks, she let’s herself get attached. She tries to save as many of them as she can, and when she sees the wires exposed, the vents pop open, her only wish is to see Alex again. 

Clear dies but she lived too. She lived.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at colorofakiss.tumblr.com


End file.
